


So Many Bad Ideas

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: Luke has a problem. He wants to have his two beloved scoundrel boyfriends meet his family. That means introducing them to his father, the well known and temperamental Darth Vader. He does the only logical thing he can do: ask his sister Leia for help.Leia has a problem. Her brother asking her for help isn't a problem. What's a problem is that her fake boyfriend for this "dinner with the parents" is terribly attractive when he's pissing off Darth Vader. Also, she paid him to be there.





	So Many Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Many Bad Ideas [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709921) by [starwarsbigbang (lilyrose225)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/starwarsbigbang), [Theotherguysride (SniperinaJumper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperinaJumper/pseuds/Theotherguysride). 



Leia loved her brother more than anyone else in the universe. She was willing to do literally anything for him, to help him be happy and safe. So when he came to her with a problem she already knew she was going to say yes even before he explained what was going on. 

Her handsome, dopey brother had fallen in love with not just one, but two smugglers. Han Solo and Lando Calrissian were the biggest pair of trouble Leia had ever seen. Handsome? Yes. Clever? When they wanted to be. Sarcastic little shits who would absolutely set off their biological father who already had a hair trigger temper and a ton of PTSD? Ding ding, we have a winner. 

“I don’t see why you need him to meet them,” Leia said, leaning into the way Luke brushed her hair. No one managed to brush her hair quite like Luke. If he was going to ask for a favor, she was going to get something out of it too. 

“We’re 22. I want to start acting like an adult. And that means I have to bring my boyfriends to dinner with dad and Ben.” Luke sounded so determined about. She knew he was serious. 

“Are you sure mom won’t be enough? She can tell Ben and he can hedge the subject with him first.” 

“Adult, Leia. Han and Lando are older than me. I don’t want them to see me hiding behind my mom.” There was a slight whine to his voice, but Leia understood that he really meant it. 

Because Leia had mostly lived with their mother and Leia’s papa and mama, she had grown up in the world of politics. She was a senator and a princess and had been in charge of her own life since she was 14, thereabouts. Meanwhile, Luke had been raised mostly with their biological father. Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader, was an overprotective sort, smothering in his affections and reckless in the risks he took. Ben Kenobi, Vader’s consort, wasn’t much better when it came to being protective. Even though Luke was a pilot and trained in the Force, he didn’t have a lot of experience being on his own or without someone to help him. 

Also, Han was 35 and Lando was 34. There was a pressure to prove he wasn’t a kid. 

“Okay, I’ll help you,” Leia said decisively. 

“Really? Gee, thanks Leia. It means a lot! So, what are we going to do?” 

“You’re going to call Ben and tell him to set up a dinner so he and Vader can meet our significant others.” Luke lightly winced when she called their biological father by his title, but he’d learned a long time ago to stop trying to correct her. Then his eyes widened. 

“But you don’t have a significant other,” Luke pointed out. 

“Not yet. I just need to find someone who is at least as old as your old goats-”

“Hey!” 

“And at least twice as controversial. And who will either accept doing this as a favor, which is unlikely, or who will accept payment and keep their mouth shut.”

Luke looked suitably wary. “You have someone in mind, don’t you?”

“Now don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. Just leave it to me,” she cooed.

* * *

“You want me to what now?” Boba Fett asked. Even through the helmet, she could tell he was staring. She didn’t really blame him. It wasn’t every day a princess and senator asked him to pretend to be their lover and come meet their parents.

“I need you to pretend to be my lover and come meet my parents,” she repeated. 

“I’m pretty certain you’re listed as one of the most eligible people on Coruscant. Couldn’t you just find a stranger?” He spoke slowly, as if he thought she needed.

“I need a professional.” 

“I’m a professional at catching people. Not making nice.”

A slow, devious smile spread across her lips. “Exactly.” 

The bounty hunter tipped his head to one side. “So, you need me to step on toes.” 

“Yes. My brother will be introducing his lovers at the same event. So we need them to look like the good option.” 

“And not everyone would agree to upset public figures,” he concluded. 

“Exactly. Now, will you take the contract?” 

“Whose toes am I supposed to be stepping on?” 

“Oh, just my father’s.” 

There was a pause while Boba Fett regarded her. She could feel him sizing her up even without the force. The moment was tangible. 

“I can’t decide which one you mean and I’m not certain which one is the worse idea.” 

“Thankfully it is not my papa,” Leia said. 

“So you want to pay me to purposefully upset someone I occasionally work for?” To be fair, she knew this already. That was how she’d gotten Fett’s number to begin with. 

“Pretty much.” 

“You should know, Princess, that this is a horrible way to handle a business proposition.”

“Well, you can also cause Obi-Wan Kenobi some undue stress.” Mentally she apologized to Ben already. She knew from a few of Luke’s stories that Darth Vader’s preferred bounty hunter just really did not like Ben at all. Luke had no idea why and neither did Leia. But at the moment it was leverage and that was what she needed. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, you say?” Boba Fett asked. 

“Yes. I can promise you’ll help give him at least three more grey hair sand possibly heart palpitations if this goes the way I plan.” It took a lot to keep herself from smirking. “Is this a better business proposition?” 

“You drive hard bargain, Princess. I still require full payment.” 

“Of course. I have half up front, as we agreed. Will you do it?” She offered the man the credit chips, which he accepted and examined for a long moment. Leia didn’t sweat. She’d been in politics too long to sweat. But she did feel very uncomfortable in her stomach. But feelings could be easily ignored and hidden. It worked in her favor to be able to do so. 

“I’ll do it.” His words shot a dark sort of thrill through her body. She was certain that her smile crossed from mischief to a level of malice. 

“Good.”

* * *

Luke and Ben were left to dinner preparations. That was for the best as Vader was terrible at it and Leia didn’t want to. Technically, Darth Vader had a beautiful lava infested palace on Mustafar, but he hardly lived there as his consort mostly preferred their small, personal apartment on the mid-levels of Coruscant. That was where they’d be having dinner. 

Leia made arrangements to meet Fett before dinner so they could arrive together. They probably needed to go over how obnoxiously sweet they were (or were not) going to be. At least that’s what Leia assumed. She slipped away from home at the appointed hour and headed to the bar where they were meeting. Leia had her hair up in some rather intricate Alderaanian braids, which would be certain to annoy Vader as well. She and Fett were going to be partners in this, which meant she had to pull her weight too.  
“Princess,” a voice said behind her left shoulder. Leia couldn’t help but jump and whirl around. To be fair, she wasn’t a student of the Force the way Luke was, but that didn’t mean that someone should be able to just get the jump on her. She was angry enough with herself for having her guard down to actually snap at Fett, as even without the helmet distorting his voice, she could still tell it was him when she got a good look at him. 

For some reason it had never occurred to her that Boba Fett had a face under the helmet. That was thoughtless at best, very dangerous at worst. Face to face with Fett she realized her mistake. He was hot. There was something soft about him, soft and hard at the same time. She didn’t doubt for a second that he could snap her in half if he so chose, but there was something about his face that just looked… well, she couldn’t quite describe him as boyish, but a little like his cheeks never lost their baby fat and that just made him seem approachable. It was probably useful, in his profession, having a disarming face. 

Also, his clothes fit him well and gave her a very good idea of his muscles, which sent a thrill through her girlish heart. 

Also, he looked very familiar. It took her a moment too long to figure out why, probably because she was staring at that lovely mouth of his. When she put it together, she didn’t put together the last piece of why she shouldn’t comment. 

“You look like Uncle Rex and Cody,” she blurted out. 

There was the slightest twitch of his eyebrow, a furrow of annoyance that quickly smoothed. Cody and Rex were smooth enough to not let their expressions show at all if they didn’t wish it. Also, they hadn’t spent their entire lives in a mask. Boba Fett was good, but he hadn’t spent years around her family, all of whom, even the Force null of them, were far too observant with far too good memories to let anything slip past them. 

She nearly sighed both at herself and the potential danger she could see on the horizon. “Nevermind,” she said. He was either related to the Clone’s template, or he was a Clone himself, although he was much, much too young. But that wasn’t the point right now. 

“Is there anything I particularly need to know?” he asked. 

“Luke’s boyfriends are also unrepentant scoundrels. You just have to seem like the worse option,” she said. 

“Who are they?” 

“Han Solo and Lando-”

“Calrissian. I know them,” Boba Fett said flatly. Leia hummed in response. She wasn’t surprised. Lando at least had style. Han definitely didn’t. But they were as infamous a pair as they were separate, in certain circles anyway. And because she knew Vader and she knew Ben, she knew they would know who they were. 

But as far as bounty hunters went, Boba Fett was about as well known as it came and she was banking on that name recognition. 

“Is there some story you want me to stick to?” 

“Not particularly. We ran into each other in the lower city and hit it off.” Since it wasn’t hideously far from the truth, she figured it would be easy enough to remember. “The rest I will leave to you. The only thing that can’t come out is that I paid you to be here to help cover for my brother.” 

“You say that like you don’t mind them learning you paid me to be here.” 

Leia smirked. “Well, I don’t mind pretending to bribe you to come meet our parents.” 

She glanced at Boba Fett and caught him looking back. His look was calculating. She didn’t, as professional courtesy, try to probe his surface emotions. 

“You realize I may have to work with one of them again, right?” he asked. “Let’s try not to get me murdered.” 

“I won’t let that happen,” Leia assured him. “Then let’s just be disgustingly all over each other or something.”

“Better,” Boba said. Well, it still might get him killed, but at least Vader wouldn’t have him kidnapped and tortured for it. Now that Leia thought about it, Boba seeming like a money-grubbing bastard really would piss Vader off, but not in a way that would help any of them.

“Right. I trust you to do your job,” she said. She turned away to leave. 

“Just one more thing.” 

“Yes?” she asked, half turning. She was surprised when strong hands grabbed her and spun her around. She opened her mouth to argue or shout or something, when she felt soft, firm lips on her own. Then she felt her knees start to shake a little. 

She had been kissed before, dammit. But never like that. 

Boba broke the kiss, pulling away and looking totally unaffected. Damn him. “I was not going to kiss you for the first time in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader. Especially if we’re clearly supposed to be all over each other. So, shall we go?”

“Bastard,” she grumbled. 

He threw her a winning smile. “I do my best, Princess.” Then he offered her his arm in escort, which she had to take. Truly damn him.

* * *

They arrived before Luke and his lovers, but that had been Leia’s plan from the start. She was going to be the center of attention this evening. Ben and Vader’s apartment showed the conflict their household always had. Vader wanted to buy Ben expensive gifts to make up for whatever it was at the moment. Ben mostly wanted things as simple as possible. Leia was used to the odd cacophony of bizarre monstrously expensive statues, and the understated throws that Luke had made back when he’d had it in his mind to learn knitting. The entire place would be best be summed up in Vader’s horrible black leather couch, which had a ratty, handmade quilt over the back, completely destroying the aesthetic, but also adding those touches of Ben that Vader’s headstrong nature would have stamped out if not for Ben’s incredible stubbornness. 

And in a weird way it was home. Even though Leia had spent most of her life with her mothers and papa, she’d still spent plenty of time in the Vader-Kenobi apartment. While she may have thought of it often with the roll of her eyes, suddenly seeing it like an outsider like Boba Fett might see it made her uncomfortable.

“Welcome home,” Ben’s soft, cultured voice said as he walked into the room. He stopped by the entrance way, freezing entirely for a moment before putting on a too sunny smile. “Well then, when Leia said she was bringing her significant other, I’m not sure this is what I had in mind.” 

“You were expecting a senator’s son?” Leia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“A scoundrel, not… well.” Ben seemed to struggle to find something nice to say. 

“Not someone you knew,” Boba supplied. “Before the war.” 

“Quite,” Ben said a little shortly. “Well, I best tell Darth the good news.” Oh, he was referring to Vader by his title. Boba had really put him in a mood. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said and slipped off. 

“Okay, you seemed almost polite. What the hell was that?” she hissed quietly. 

“Oh nothing. Your other, other dad just knew me when I was a child.” The bitter bite to his words told her there was a lot of history there. Leia again felt guilty for bringing this trouble to Ben. She actually liked him. It wasn’t his fault Vader was who he was. And Ben could almost keep him calm. 

She was saved from saying anything by the door chime and the soft brush of Luke against her mental shields. She waved the door open, more out of frustration than actual thought. Luke and his two older boyfriends about stumbled into the room.

“Ah, you made it first,” Luke said. He pushed down a nervous smile and pulled on something that looked much happier. Without so much as glancing at her date, Luke grabbed Leia and pulled her into a tight hug. Leia allowed herself a moment to indulge in the feeling of it, both physically and in the Force. Then she stepped back.

“So, these are the boys?” she asked. Han Solo looked like the type of man Leia could easily fall for if she wasn’t careful. Ben had been spot on about her soft spot for scoundrels. But Luke got to this one first. Also, he’d gotten him to put on a nice jacket with some color (a wine red), which made him not look like a slob. 

Then there was Lando Calrissian, resplendent in blues and yellows, with his arm fastened around Luke’s waist like he wasn’t about to face Darth Vader and tell him he was fucking his most beloved son. On a lesser man, Leia would have just called him a fool to his face and moved on. On Lando Calrissian, it was charming and admirable. 

“Why is he here?” Solo asked, cutting through the bullshit like a champ. 

“He’s my lover, now just try and keep your mouth shut and maybe our father won’t murder you,” Leia said shortly. She felt an arm go around her waist and she tipped her head back, looking up at Boba, who’s gaze actually looked fond. 

“Now see here, Princess-”

“Han, it’s actually a good idea,” Lando said in an almost sing song voice. “We don’t want to be upsetting people.” 

“Well, Leia might,” Leia heard Luke mumble. She gave him a little mental poke. She was doing this for him, after all.

“Oh good, everyone’s here,” Ben said, returning to the room.

“Ben,” Luke chirped, pulling away from Lando and crossing the room in a second to drag Ben into a tight hug, which Ben returned just as fiercely. “Ben, this is Han and Lando, my boyfriends,” he said proudly before he even pulled out of the hug. 

Ben eased Luke away, but kept an arm around his Luke’s shoulders. “It’s very lovely to meet you both. I know Luke has been looking forward to bringing you home to meet us.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you too, General,” Lando said, looping one arm through Han’s and dragging him over. “I know you’re not related, or I’d have to say I know where Luke gets his good looks.” 

Ben chuckled. “That would be his mother, I think. But it has been a while since anyone so handsome has been in my home.” 

“Oh hells,” Boba groaned. 

“Force, I’m glad you said it first,” Leia said, bumping her hip against Boba. “Ben, please do not get in a flirt-off with Luke’s boyfriend. I know you want to try and keep your flirting crown, but Vader’s going to get pissy.” 

Ben laughed. “Ah, another time then, my dear?” He offered his hand, which Lando accepted and kissed the back of like a most proper gentleman. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Lando actually winked. 

“Lando,” Luke whined. 

“Alright, Baby. I’ll be good, I promise,” Lando said, opening his arms to Luke, who scurried right into them. 

“Are they always like this?” Boba asked, not too loudly, but loudly enough to be heard. Ben shot a glance his way. 

“I suppose,” Leia said. Watching Lando flirt with everyone in the room made her feel bold. She put her hand on Boba’s bottom, because it was just right there. Also, it was firm. She pushed him along by it out of the room. 

“Princess, you keep that up and I’ll up my fee,” he said. She shot him a smirk. 

“Maybe I’ll let you.” She was pretty certain from his tone of voice that he wasn’t serious about it. Actually, it sounded like he was flirting too. 

She guided him to one of the family rooms off to the side. Ben called it a family room. It mostly had a lot of pictures of their family in it. The apartment had more than one. This one actually had pictures of her and their mother and her mama and papa. The mere existence of those pictures in the apartment was a testament to the will of Ben Kenobi. 

“You’re so small here,” Boba said, actually sounding surprised as he examined one of her baby pictures.

“Five year olds do tend to be small,” she said. He gave her an unimpressed look and bumped her hip in return. 

“I can’t believe I just had to watch Obi-Wan Kenobi and Lando Calrissian flirt,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Well, Vader did say his nickname used to be the Flirt.” 

Boba let out a surprised laugh. “Now that’s an image,” he said. 

Leia became very aware that Boba was exceptionally close. They still had their arms on each other, but he was closer than that. He’d moved closer. He was right in front of her. She was very aware that he was older than her, and taller and very handsome. Then his mouth was on hers again and she really didn’t care about anything else. 

He was warm. His whole body was warm. She’d never thought of herself as cold before that moment, but his heat made her toes curl in her boots, like he was a fire in the hearth of her father’s mountain cabin, and his kiss was like the warm blankets she tucked around her feet. 

“Fett, it would be wise for you to remove your mouth from my daughter.” 

As always, Vader had a wonderful sense of timing for ruining her fun. 

“Lord Vader,” Boba said, pulling away and taking all that good warmth with him. 

“Vader, good to see you’re going to find a way to get in the middle of everything. Again.” She turned her gaze to the man who gave half her genetic code. She knew he was a handsome middle aged man, logically. But Ben had always seemed much more handsome, even though he’d gone completely grey years back and Vader still retained his youthfulness, comparatively. Anakin Skywalker was the hero with no fear, and Lord Vader had stopped the evil Jedi take over (which was total bullshit, but also a story for another day). The only thing people found unsettling about him were his gold eyes. But they couldn’t feel him like Leia could. The vile thing inside of him was awful and twisting and corrupting. And it wanted her. 

And that wasn’t even in the top ten reasons why she hated his guts, but it was a damn good reason to stay away. 

Force, but it was satisfying to watching his eyebrow twitch. 

“Leia,” Vader began. 

“I believe, Lord Vader, that she’s not interested in speaking with you right now,” Boba said. Leia was honestly a little flummoxed. She hadn’t expected him to backtalk Vader to his face like that. After all, Vader’s bounties could mean big business and she wasn’t paying him all that much. Boy, when he said he would see a job through, he really meant it. 

Vader’s eyes almost turned yellow his gaze was so cold. “And why should I care what you think, Fett?” 

“I thought you would not wish to antagonize your daughter before a family dinner where your son is very excited to introduce the people he loves.” The way he said it, so matter of fact and yet so insulting. Leia wasn’t used to hearing people talk to Vader like that. Her mother snapped at him. Ben was sarcastic to the point of intentionally mean. This was different, polite but direct. A good politician’s answer directed at a man who strangled politicians for fun. 

Leia put her arm around Boba again, offering what protection she could as well. 

Her father shifted his gaze to her as if to say ‘Really? Him?’ Leia just smiled pleasantly and snuggled against Boba’s side like there wasn’t a single other place in the world she wanted to be. Although if he kept up this act it may very well be true. 

Vader pulled on a tight smile. “Well then, let’s go and meet these people who have seemed to sweep my son off his feet.” 

And just like that, Leia found them being nearly lifted by the Force in Vader’s hurry to not leave them behind where they may do something else. He pushed them right into the dining room where Ben and Luke were busy setting out food while Lando seemed to be instructing Han on how to make a place setting. 

“Look who I found making out in the family room,” Vader said, his tone sharp. 

“Oh, really, Anakin. They’re young and in love, can’t you see?” Ben said, smiling pleasantly like he hadn’t also had some serious reservations about Leia having brought Boba to dinner. Honestly, Leia couldn’t remember the last time she’d ever felt so much love toward Ben. 

“Father,” Luke said with a nervous formality. “There are some people I want you to meet. They’re super important to me, so please be nice.” 

“I’ll try,” Vader said. There was little doubt Luke was his favorite. All Luke had to do was ask and he was all too happy to comply. Well, up to a point anyway. 

Luke wore a big smile. He grabbed their father’s hand and dragged him over to his boyfriends. Lando had his game face on, though Leia could still feel his nerves zinging in the Force. Meanwhile, Han looked positively sick, but he still pulled on a smile. 

She liked both of them for Luke very much. 

“Dad, this is Lando Calrissian and Han Solo. They’re my boyfriends and I like them very much.” Luke’s tone just screamed ‘please like them too!’ 

All three men stared at each other for a moment which Leia could charitably describe as uncomfortable. Then, something unexpected happened. Han Solo’s hand shot out, offering to shake Vader’s. 

“Mr. Skywalker, it’s a real pleasure to meet you. Luke always talks about you, really wants to make you proud. I’m pretty sure you’re his hero. So it’s real good to finally get a chance to meet you.” He even had a fairly genuine smile on.

From the shock Lando and Luke were putting off, neither of them expected Han to manage such a thing. Lando was the one to pull out of the shock first. “Yes, Luke really has talked about you a lot. You can’t blame us for being a little intimidated, you know, meeting your guy’s idol is a big deal.” 

“You’re both being embarrassing,” Luke whined suddenly, hiding his face in his hands. 

Vader laughed. “All parents embarrass their children. Or so I’m told.” The look in his eyes was a little haunted, but he dragged Luke into a hug. “Now, I need to know absolutely everything about both of you. Taking care of Luke is a big responsibility.” 

“Dad!” Luke nearly shouted, causing Han and Lando to laugh. 

Leia felt a mental nudge against her barrier. She glanced up to see Ben smiling quietly. He jerked his head toward the exit off to the side. Leia grabbed Boba’s hand and made a run for the balcony. She didn’t say a word as she led him away. She didn’t speak at all until they were safely locked out on the balcony away from whatever questioning was going on in the dining room. Likely dinner wouldn’t be for another hour because Vader would be busy grilling Han and Lando. 

But it hadn’t ended in a blood bath at all. It hadn’t even come close. 

“I feel that I need to apologize,” Leia said. “It appears your excellent service weren’t needed after all.” She felt like a failure. Luke hadn’t needed her after all, and Boba had taken a stupid risk which may well cost him. 

“You can’t know that for certain,” Boba said. “Certainly they do look better compared to Lord Vader’s rebellious daughter hooking up with an old enemy and sometimes ally.” 

“You couldn’t have been an enemy, you would have had to be a child during the Clone Wars,” Leia said, sounding damn bitter. 

The man shrugged. “The Clone Wars was a stranger time.” And he left it at that. There was more there, mountains of it for sure. But that wasn’t the hill she wanted to die on. 

“I have to say, I was impressed. You, well, you smoothed it over with him.” 

“Give me some credit, Leia. I have known the man since before he was a full fledge Jedi. I know a thing or two,” Boba said dryly. “That just isn’t a trick I need to pull out all that often. In fact, I dare say that if we were to suddenly break up immediately after tonight, or it were to come out that this were all some ruse I might actually have a problem.” 

“Oh, so you’re saying that you need this to go on longer?” Leia asked. She thought she should be surprised, but mainly she felt anticipation. Kisses that warmed her toes weren’t common in her life and she wanted to try again when she didn’t have the watchful gaze of Darth Vader stopping them from doing anything interesting again. 

“It would be for the best.” A small smile touched the edges of his mouth. 

“So this isn’t just professional,” she hazarded as a guess. 

“I respect people who are protective of their families. And it wasn’t a bad plan. It may or may not have been needed. It doesn’t matter really.” Boba pushed himself off the balcony railing and moved until he stood right in front of her. “What matters is that you’re interesting. Like trying to ride a krayt dragon. Perhaps that makes me a fool.” 

“But sometimes everyone needs a thrill. And sometimes, I believe krayt dragons wish to be ridden,” she responded. She smirked, which only grew broader when she saw the way his eyes widened.

“You are dangerous,” he said. 

“Maybe we should halt this conversation until after dinner. Preferably at my place?” She did not want Vader to walk out and interrupt them again. He might actually kill Boba then. And wouldn’t that be a shame when she’d just discovered some very delicious possibilities? 

“Yes, I believe that’s for the best,” Boba said. He licked his lips, half nerves, half want. It gave her a thrill that he felt that way about her, about whatever was happening between them. “How long will dinner be?” 

“At least two hours, probably more. Vader likes his interrogations.” 

“That he does,” Boba said dryly. “And do we need to be there for that?” 

“We can be out here, enjoying the night evening,” Leia said. They couldn’t just leave, as much as she wanted to. 

“Right,” Boba said. 

“That’s fine. I want a chance to ask you all the questions I couldn’t ask my bad fake boyfriend.” 

“I think I may enjoy answering a few.” The look he gave her left a thrill in her stomach. Only a few more hours and they could escape. She really couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to lilyrose225 and Theotherguysride for doing the really cool podfic of this story. You call can find that here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swbb2019/works/18709921


End file.
